The love of another
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Prequel to The Letter! Yugi always thought he had feelings for Tea, but what happens when that changes after seeing Tea cheating on him, breaking his heart and forcing him to find another love only this time it's Yami who he's in love with. (one-shot)


Me: Hey, here's the long awaited prequel to the Letter, sorry i've been slow with the updates and that but I'm on major writer's block so I've decided to type stories that I've alreay written   
  
Hikari shadowcat: Yeah, she's been having major writers block but once she get's some inspiration she'll continue her stories.  
  
Me: Well rated PG for General/Angst, also we don't own YuGiOh and never will for they belone to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami we only borrow them.  
  
"......"- talking  
  
'.....'- thoughts  
  
/...../- Yugi to Yami  
  
......- Yami to Yugi  
  
==========================  
  
Today was a beautiful day and Yugi was very happy for today he was going to the movies with Tea. "You seem happy aibou" replies Yami, as he sat on Yugi's bed. "Yep, for I'm taking Tea to the movies" replies Yugi, as he finished adjusting his neckbelt.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you so I'll see you later on then aibou" replies Yami, before leaving the room before Yugi could see the sad look in his eyes. For ever since Yami had his own body he began to have feelings for his little one but he refused to tell him.  
  
Yugi confused at Yami's behavior just shrugs his shoulders before grabing his jacket and leaving to meet Tea. As soon as Yugi left the house Yami let out a long sigh. "Don't worry Yami, I'm sure he loves you" replies Solomon, as he walks into the room Yami was sitting in.  
  
"You sure Solomon" asks Yami, as he turns to look at him. "I'm sure" and with that he pats Yami on the shoulder. In the mean time Yugi was just about there when he suddenly stops at the sight that met his eyes for there standing at the threater was Tea with another guy kissing.  
  
"Tea" exclaims Yugi, as he runs up to her. "Tea, what are you doing? I thought we were going out". "Oh Yugi suck it up, I never liked you and never will I only used you until I got tired of you" replies Tea, in a cruel remark which hurt him.  
  
"Hey Tea who's the kid" asks the guy, to Tea. "Him? why he's a nobody a loser that nobody likes, I don't even know what I saw in him" replies Tea, once more. As Tea spoke her cruel words to Yugi brought more tears to his eyes before the next thing from her mouth broke his heart, "Yugi Mutou your a virus, a loser, a worthless person that doesn't belong hear in the world, for your loved by nobody" speaks Tea.  
  
So with that said Yugi ran, he didn't know where he was going nor did he care all he knew was that he had to get away, away from Tea, away from everyone. As soon as Yugi was gone from view the guy speaks up.  
  
"Tea, that was a little to harsh don't you think?" asks the guy. "Oh lighten up Josh, Yugi's just some puny punk who's had a crush on me since he was little" explained Tea, as she continued to hang all over him. "Well sorry Tea but I don't go for pushy girls and by the way you acted just now towards your friend or boyfriend proves to me that your a bossy lady so see ya" and with that Josh left.  
  
"Arr Yugi your gonna pay dearly once I find you"growls Tea, as she goes in the direction YUgi went in. Mean while Yugi continued to run until he couldn't run no more and he just collasped on a side of a hill crying his broken heart out.  
  
As Yugi continued to cry Yami was suddnely aware of his little ones pain. "Yugi" exclaims Yami, before he got up and left the gameshop. But just as Yami left the gameshop Tea suddenly showed up. "Oh Yami" shouts Tea, as she runs over to him. "Tea, I thought you were with Yugi" replies Yami, as Tea walked up to him completely unaware that this was Tea's plan to get even with Yugi for ruining his date with Josh.  
  
"Yeah well we cut the date short, so do you wanna take a walk with me" asks Tea. "I can't I need to find Yugi" explains Yami. "Don't worry he's with Joey and that at the arcade" lies Tea, as she tugs Yami in the direction of the park since Tea knew that was were Yugi was. So as the two walk and talk Yugi hears voices, so he looks in the direction of the voices only to gasp at who he saw, for there walking not far away was Yami and Tea.  
  
As Yugi continues to look at them he suddenly begins to feel jealous towards, then sadness and then pain as he watched Tea make Yami laugh at her words. 'What's with me I shouldn't be jealous towards Yami I should be shorta happy, what's wrong with me I thought I loved Tea, but never before have I felt this way towards her but towards Yami, I think I better talk to Ryou and that' thought Yugi, as he quickly stands and runs towards Ryou and Malik's place.  
  
As Yugi ran Tea smirks at her job well done thinking she finally got even with Yugi only to be a 100% wrong in her theory. "Yami" calls Tea. "Hm" answers Yami. "I like to spend tomorrow with you for after tomorrow I mave to America to take up my dance lessons and I would really like to spend that day with you" replies Tea.  
  
"Tea...I-I can't....I made plans with Bakura and Marik already" lies Yami, for he never really liked Tea much and he pretty much figured that she was behind something. "Oh, ok" and with that they both continued walking with nothing else to say. A few minutes later Yugi arrives at Ryou's before knocking on the door.  
  
"COMING" shouts a voice, before the door opens to reveal Ryou. "YUGI, what's wrong" asks a shock Ryou, as he looks at a tear stained Yugi. "Ryou who is it" asks Malik. But when Malik also noticed Yugi he too began to ask what happened as he and Ryou helped Yugi to the couch.  
  
As soon as Yugi was in he begins to speak only to hault as Bakura and Marik come in before they too wanted to know what happened for even though they weren't on friendly terms with the Pharaoh neither could deny the feelings they felt towards Yugi for he had grew on them making it hard for them to hate him.  
  
So once everyone is seated Yugi began explaining everything to them from the time he left to meet up with Tea to where he saw her kiss another guy up to the wear he saw Yami and Tea in the park together and his so called feelings began to arrise from deep with in.  
  
After all explantions were done Marik speaks up, "That wretched women she deserves to go to the shadow realm". "Don't worry she won't be hear after tomorrow for she'll be in America by then" replies Ryou. "Good, now about your feelings towards the Pharaoh....it seems to me that you love him" answers Bakura.  
  
"How do you know" asks Yugi. "Because we felt that way towards Ryou and Malik" explains Marik. Seconds later Yugi finally comes to terms about his feelings for his Yami, so he quickly stands up hugs Bakura and them before leaving to go home.  
  
Upond returning home Yugi notices that his grandpa was gone and Yami had yet to return, so Yugi decides to call Joey up. Ring, ring ring "Hello" asks a voice. "Hello Joey, I need you to do me a favor" replies Yugi "Alright, sure so what do you need me to do?" asks Joey. So Yugi explains to Joey that all he needs to do is take Yami for a while, while he did what he had to do before they both hung up.  
  
Just as Yugi hangs up the phone with Joey Yami walks into the house. "Yugi your home, what happened that caused me to feel your pain earlier so I decided to see if you were ok but I bumped into Tea on the way" explains Yami, as he see Yugi.  
  
"I was visiting Ryou and that" replies Yugi. "Ok, but care to explain why I felt your pain little one?" asks Yami, as he walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. As Yami hugs Yugi, Yugi decides to tell him everything except his feelings for him.  
  
"That.....That" but Yami was so mad he couldn't even say a word even if he wanted to. "It's ok, she leaves after tomorrow so I'm not worried" replies Yugi, before walking upstairs to his bedroom. 'Oh, aibou I'm sorry Tea hurt you, I'd make it up to you but I don't think you feel the same towards me' wondered Yami, before following his little one upstairs.A/N: Ok, I'm skipping to the part were Tea leaves  
  
It was now the day of day's Yugi was glade was hear for today Tea was leaving for America, but the events that went on before hand was never told to his grandpa so Yugi always made it look like he was still dating her when around grandpa.  
  
Mean while Yugi was sittng in his room and was looking out the window. 'I'm glade Tea's leaving....WAIT! why did I think that even though I'm no longer dating her doesn't mean were not friends still right??' wonders Yugi.  
  
So as Yugi pondered over his thoughts he doesn't notice Yami or any of his other friends walk in until Seto speaks up, "Yugi, you ready to see Tea off?" As that was spoken Yugi turns around and walks over to them before heading for the airport to see Tea off.  
  
Upond arriving at the airport everyone walks into the air station only to find Tea with her family as they send her off. "Good luck Tea, we hope you do well always know we love you" replies Tea's mom. "I will" replies Tea, as she hugs her parents one last time before turning to see her friends but once she noticed Yugi her features changed abit which no one say but Yugi himself.  
  
"Good luck Tea" replies Tristan. "Thank you" replies Tea, as she smiles at everyone. Once the greeting were done Tea grabed her things and got on to the plane. "Bye...Tea" whispers Yugi, before he turns to leave the station with the rest of his friends.  
  
Next morning was a wonderful day for today Joey was coming bye to pick up Yami so he could work on his letter to him since he couldn't tell him yesterday because of his friends or grandpa constant interruptions.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Ne, Yami, I got something I want to say to you" replies Yugi, as he stands infront of Yami. "Yes, little one what is it" asks Yami. "I-I want...." but Yugi is cut off by his grandpa. "Yugi, there's a phone call for you I think it's Bakura" shouts his grandpa from downstairs.  
  
"Ok, um...I'll tell you later ok" and with that he left his bedroom to go and answer the phone. By the time he got off the phone with Bakura, he was just about to head upstairs but stopped when his grandpa said he needed help with the shop so Yugi sighed and went to help his grandpa.  
  
By the time he was done it was supper time and everyone was sitting down to dinner why Yugi sat in thought thinking about how his plan was ruined,'The gods must hate me' thought Yugi. As Yugi sat in thought Yami was stairring at Yugi trying to figure out what Yugi was thinking about but failed when he couldn't figure it out.  
  
Just then Yugi returned from his state of thinking before smileing on how he was gonna tell Yami his feelings. So with that in thought Yugi ran upstairs to call Joey and begin his part of the plan.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
So here we are Yugi Mutou sitting in his room, sitting at his desk looking dejectivly at a sheet of paper, but before he could do anything he spotted Joey. 'About time, now to get Yami' thought Yugi, but stopped as he saw Yami appear from the puzzle.  
  
"Yami, since I have homework I thought you might like to go for a walk or something with Joey" replies Yugi hopeing Yami wouldn't see past his plan. "Sure, I guess there's no harm in hanging with Joey" replies Yami, pretending he didn't see past Yugi's fib. For he knew as well as Yugi that he didn't have homework but figured he play along.  
  
"So when's he coming" asks Yami. "Oh Joey...why he's hear already" answers Yugi. But just then Solomon calls for Yami. "Well I'll se you later then aibou" and with that Yami, left Yugi to himself. Once Yami left the room Yugi quickly turns to his bedroom window watching as Joey and Yami walk from the gameshop but not before noticeing Joey's thumps up telling Yugi he do what he could to make sure he had plenty of time. 'Thanks Joey' thought Yugi, as he turns to the task at hand his letter.  
  
The End  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: well we hope you all like I really did try my hardest on it  
  
Hikari shadowcat: we also what to say sorry if the letter doesn't come close to the opening of the Letter but well let you readers decide for we may redo the letter if we need to but we may not were not sure yet. 


End file.
